Just A Military Girl
by AprilDiamondXX
Summary: A girl with many powers, A gun is only one. But when her life gets twisted, Her only life may be done. But in a twist of events, A love starts to boil. When her life is on the line, Will she become royal? Her guns are gone, And she only has whits. But when she gets her hands on one, She'll smash you to bits. ON HIATUS! Fixed my chapters up.
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm stoping my other fan fictions cause I'm not enjoying them and you guys took a poll. Hope you like this one more! I sure do! Hope you enjoy! Love Y'all!**_/em/strong/p

"I woke up in the cab, waving my long hair away from my face. I look down at my clothes and see that I'm wearing my usual black top and black combat boots which where saved from the accident. I realize I'm wearing red pants from Walmart. I know my parents have a little bit of money but I should probably save it just in case. I realize that my hat is under the seat and that's why my hair is everywhere. I pick it up and tuck my hair into the hat realizing that we where only a block away. I saw my cousin Sam's house and asked the driver to drop me off here in front. I get my bag and thank him as he pulls away from the curb having me look at the house. I haven't seen Sam for three years. I changed a lot since the funeral. I put red streaks in my hair and grew it out from the pixie cut that I had.

I walk up to the door and ring the doorbell. The door opens to reveal an older women, my Aunt Judy. "Excuse me? Who're you?" She asks as I put my bag down.

"Your niece Samantha Witwickey?" I say with a surprised look on my face.

"Oh my god! You weren't supposed to be here for a month! Rob! It's-" she says getting cut off by Uncle Rob saying," Samantha." calmly.

"Wait? You knew about this?!" She screamed at him with the same confused look on her face as before.

"She called about a day ago. I wanted to surprise you and Sam. So I didn't tell you." He says calmly adding, "You want to surprise Sam?"

"Ya!" I say with a little to much enthusiasm. But I don't care because I'm now home. I run up to my room and put on a light sweater to hide the bruises up my arms from the military, and run back down to jump into the back seat of my uncle's green Porsche. I tried to hide but it was hard to since it was an open top. I hear the bell ring and see Sam run out of the building totally oblivious to the fact that his cousin is in the back seat.

"He looks at his father and says," I did it! I got an A!"

"Let me see." Says uncle Rob.

"A- but it's still an A!" He says with an exited look on his face.

"Fine." Says rob with a sly smile."You should put your stuff in the back."

"Sam's jumping up in his seat then stops to say,"Why?"

"Just do it." My uncle says with the same sly smile on his face.

"Oka-" he starts to say then turns around and stops talking mid sentence." Samantha?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry I haven't posted, I've been caught up with life and school. This chapter might not have a lot of lines from the movie but I wanted to have you learn a little more about her and her life back at home. I hope you like it and LUV Y'ALL!**_

* * *

"Samie!" He exclaims hugging me to the point where I can't breath. "I can't believe your here!"

"Well I would talk about it but I can't breathe!" I say squealing.

"Oh sorry," he apologizes but quickly adds," You want to help me pick out a car? Even though your better with weapons than cars?"

I scowled at him but say in defeat, "Sure."

"Yes!" He says as we drive though the Porsche lot. "No, no, no, no! You're getting me a Porsche? You got to be kidding me!" He jumps up and screams.

"Ya I am kidding! Your not getting a Porsche for your first car." Says Rob with the same sly smile as before.

"Ohhhh! Burn!" I say as I stick my face in between the seats.

"Stop it it's not funny!" Says Sam with a mad expression on his face.

"Umm, ya. It really is." I say with a smile as I lean back in my seat looking out my window. I see a 1987 yellow Camero with black racing stripes drive up past with what looks like no driver. _'The driver must be leaning back'_, I think to myself and watch it pass us. I don't think sam noticed but it came into the parking lot. I didn't notice anyone get out of the car but we passed many other cars so I must not have seen them get out. We park and once I get out I jog over to the Camero. I placed my hand on it and wipe up all the dust that had collected on the hood. I go around to the drivers side and look at the wheel and wipe the dirt off the horn. There happens to be a symbol on it but I ignore it as I open up the window to let all of the dust out while leaning out the window saying," Hey! Check this one out!" to Sam who comes running here.

"Scoot over!" He says exited.

I zone out and look at the bumblebee on the mirror in front of me and mumble out loud just enough so Sam can't hear me and say, "I'll call you Bumblebee." I trace the stitching in the car and feel the car shudder. I thought to myself, _'It was probably me'_.  
Just as I was getting out of the car on the drivers side the passenger door swung open and I hold my arms up saying, "I didn't do anything!" I swear I felt the car shudder with laughter but it was probably my imagination.

"Well then how about this car.." Says the man who I just realized was standing next to rob. I'm out of the car and I have my back to the other cars as the windows shatter and I crouch down with my hands over my head hearing the glass rip my sweater to shreds.

"Thanks I actually liked this sweater!" I mutter sarcastically leaning against 'Bee. I swear I felt it shudder that time no joke.

The man holds up four fingers and says, "Four thousand."

"Yes!" Sam said as I got up off the ground.

"Thanks." I mutter to myself as Sam starts the car up and I feel the car stutter to life as I climb into the passenger seat saying, "If we crash it's your fault!" He just laughs and pulls out driving towards the lake. I Turn on the radio which is now playing dark horse and I sing. I sing my heart out as loud and as gracefully as I can. It turned out pretty great in my opinion.

"Now I remember why I loved to hear you sing!" Said Sam with a smile. I blush and look away but I continue to sing anyway and feel the car sort of swaying which made me think that it was Sam's movement so I ignored it again and lean against the window looking at the trees flying by and keep on singing. I sang every song until we got there. I ended the ride on 50 Ways To Say Goodbye by Train, turned off the radio and got out of the car letting my hair down. Sam came up to me saying, "Watch out for Trent. He can be a real asshole sometimes." I nod but keep walking towards them and stand next Sam.

"Hello there." Says Trent with what I suppose is supposed to be a seductive look as he glides over to me and tries to rest an arm on my shoulder. As he is about to touch my shirt I grab his wrist and flip him onto his back.

I look at him and say to myself, but loud enough to let everyone else hear, "Guess being a military brat pays off."

Everyone except Sam backs off. "If any of you try to go after her again she'll do the same thing to you as she did to Trent." Says Sam with a smile.

Trent gets off the ground and screams, "Listen to him! The bitch is crazy!" He runs into his truck and drives away from me as I hold up my fist. I walk back to the car and slide into the front seat. Sam gets in and Drive by The Cars turns on as we drive past Michela, Sam's crush since the fourth grade.

"I'm gonna drive her home tonight!" He mutters to himself.

"No come on please don't." I say sarcastically.

"Why not? She lives 10 miles from here and she looks like needs a ride." Says Sam with his big hazel puppy eyes. We have the same color eyes but that's the only thing we have in common. Everything else is just a mystery of how we are related.

I finally give in and say, "Fine."

I get out of the car and slide into the back seat. I rub my hand on the leather and feel the car shutter which I'm pretty sure at this point it's not my imagination but I still ignore it and lean against the window singing Let Her Go by the Fray. I zone out looking as the trees go by and stroke the seat while singing any love song that came to mind. Outside it was a blur of green and blue mixed as Sam went faster and faster. Then all the sudden he starts to slow down and the road gets bumpy which pulls me out of my trance and I stop singing. I look at Sam confused as well as looking at Bumblebee longingly as if he where real, for helping Sam get his dream girl.

I stay in the car and start singing a sad song and as if he where alive I swear I felt him sigh as if he where listening to the song and thinking about someone he lost. During the middle of the song I feel a tear running down my face and I see it hit the leather but no matter what I keep singing. And I don't stop. I heard Makayla gasp and say something but I was to preoccupied with the song to notice that she was walking away and 'Bee was playing a song so I eventually stop and fall deep asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, it's just a lot of family deaths have been happening and I'm a little overwhelmed. I'm sorry this chapter is short and I just want this to go on for as long as it can. I hope you understand and I Luv Ya'll! P.S. Please vote on my poll if you haven't yet. Just remember I WILL CHOOSE ONE IF YOU DON'T VOTE! So vote for your favorite!**

* * *

I wake up to the sound of Sam screaming, "Oh, God. No no no no no no no no no no! Hey, that's my car! Oh- No! No no no no no no Dad, call the cops!" I climb out the window and slide down the veranda. I land on the ground perfectly, but instead of landing on the ground, I land in the middle of Ron's Grass. "Where you going with my car, buddy? Where you going? Hello? 911 emergency! My car has been stolen! I'm in pursuit! Right? I need all units, the whole, the whole squadron. Bring everyone! No, don't ask me questions, all right? My father's the head of the neighborhood watch!" I run after Sam and catch up to him. He's out of breath and I'm breathing fine. I take the phone from him and finish talking to the police. We enter a junkyard and see a giant yellow and black robot that looks an awful lot like Sam's car.

"Oh my God," I say looking into the eyes if the thing. They're the most blue things I had ever seen and just as quick I had seen him, He was gone. In the background of things I could hear Sam trying to catch his breath and saying, My name- is Sam Witwicky. Whoever finds this, my car is alive, okay? You saw that? Since this is my last words on Earth, I just wanna say, Mom, Dad, I love you, and if you find Busty Beauties under my bed, it wasn't mine. I'm holding it for Miles. No, no, wait, that- Okay, that's not true. It's mine and Uncle Charles gave it to me. I'm sorry. Mojo, I love you."

"Oh shut up!" I say slapping the back of his head and looking up above his head and staring into the blue eyes of Bumble Bee. I look behind me and see dogs that look like they're going to kill us, but before I can do anything, I'm plucked from the ground am sitting next to the face of Bumble Bee on his shoulder. He transforms and drives away with me in the passenger seat and no one in the drivers seat. I knew Sam was in trouble but I would help him get out of it and fix everything. I move into the drivers seat and put my hands on the wheel of the car so it looked like someone was actually driving the car. "What's your name? I mean assuming you have a name..."

He switches between radio stations and finally lands on one so the radio presenter says, '_Bumble Bees-'_ He cuts it off there and my eyebrows shoot up.

"So… I was correct?" I ask and he bounces, laughing I guess.

I lean back and start mindlessly rubbing the leather of the car wanting to back home. "I have to get back, help Sam." I say this and hear him change the radio, '_No, no, no, no, NO!'_ He changes it again and this time he says, '_To stay safe-'_

"Please?" I ask. "If you want to help, me take me home."

* * *

"Look, I can't be any clearer than how crystal clear I am being. It just stood up." Sam said looking into the deputies eyes.

"It just stood up. Wow. It's really neat. Okay, chiefie. Time to fill her up. And no drippy-drippy. What are you rolling? Whippets? Goofballs? A little wowie sauce with the boys?"

"What the fuck are you talking about? No, he's not on any drugs!" I say and stare at the Deputy. I could feel his eyes trailing up and down my bodice, his eyes finally landing on my breasts.

He looks at the bottle he pulled from his pocket and finally I feel his tear away and I look up to see him looking at the bottle of pain meds for Mojo. "What's these? Found it in your pocket. Mo-jo. Is that what the kids are doing now? Little bit of Mo-jo?"

"Those are my dog's pain pills. It says it on the label, '_pretty pet vet!'_"

"He's a little chihuahua. About this big…" Ron says gesturing the size with his hands.

"What was that?" The deputy asks.

"Huh?" Sam says confused.

"You eyeballing my piece, Fifty Cent? You wanna go? Make something happen. Do it. 'Cause I promise you. I will bust you up."

"Oh shut up!" I say grabbing my cousins arm, and pulling him out of the Police Station.


	4. LONG LONG OVER DUE! I'M SO SORRY!

I know this is long over due but I owe you guys n explanation and an apology. I shouldn't have had you guys be so excited and then flake but I just can't find my inspiration for this story. That is why I'm writing a Flash and an Arrow fan fiction. The Flash is first person for my character Andella Grace [I would love it if when I post it you would help me figure out the actress who plays her and my Arrow character. They will be described in the story] and the Arrow is a third person focused mostly on my character Leylana Wilson. I love writing these and promise not to abandon them. I will be writing out the entire first season for both before I post them and there will be a break in between the seasons for the Arrow fic. The Arrow fic will be set up into season so one season will be featured in a whole separate story on my page, seeing as I don't like to have all season together. It just makes it complicated. There is a poll up on my profile if you are willing to participate in seeing which one I should post first. I know you shouldn't trust me but I'm going on vacation soon for a couple of months and I will have more time than ever to write. Hope you don't mind and I hope you enjoy my other stories! :D


End file.
